


Birthday Smirthday

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Forgotten Ones, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: It’s your birthday, but apparently everyone forgot. Well, maybe not everyone.





	Birthday Smirthday

 

You shouldn’t have let it bother you, you shouldn’t. After all, for thirty some odd years you’d been ignored by everyone in your life, forgotten, pushed aside, treated as if you didn’t matter. The woman no one wanted. One forgotten birthday shouldn’t have made you feel like crap. But it did.

You sank deeper into the couch, hugged the pillow you were clutching closer, and situated the blanket you’d dragged from your room over your lap just like you liked it. You hit the button to bring up your favorite movie on Netflix and pressed play. Maybe you could forget about the shitty day you’d had.

The movie had barely been on for ten minutes when someone stuck a bottle of Jameson in your face.

“What’s that for?”

“Happy birthday, Y/N,” Steve breathed, his mouth inches from your ear.

“It’s not my birthday, Rogers,” you grumbled.

“It’s definitely your birthday, Y/N,” Steve chuckled, sitting beside you, so close that his knee was touching yours. He set the bottle, a can of ginger ale, and two glasses on the coffee table.

“Give me a calendar and I will prove -”

Steve shot you a dirty look over his shoulder, one of his ‘don’t argue with me’ looks.

“Never mind,” you mumbled. “Birthday, smirthday. Whatever. Happy birthday to me.”

He finished making the drinks and handed one to you, then he nodded to the spot on the couch next to you. “May I?” he asked.

“Sure,” you shrugged.

Steve sat beside you, one arm thrown over the back of the couch behind you. You could smell the soap he’d used and see the droplets of water still in his hair. Your stomach did a lazy flip and you had to bite your lip to hold back a moan of desire. You’d only been in love with the super soldier for months; being this close to him made you dizzy, nervous, scared, and flustered all at the same time.

You took a drink from the glass you held so tight your knuckles were white and cleared your throat. “I, uh, thought you were on a mission?” you said. 

“Was,” Steve mumbled, making a face. “We got back an hour ago. I got cleaned up and came looking for you.”

“Why would you do that? You should be sleeping, I mean, you’ve been out for days.” You couldn’t fathom why you were important enough for Steve to seek you out after a long mission when he could be doing a million other things.

“It’s your birthday, Y/N,” he murmured, turning to face you. “I didn’t want you to be alone.”

“I’m always alone,” you whispered, shaking your head. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not,” he growled, his arm falling to your shoulder. He grabbed you and dragged you closer, his lips now a breath away from yours. “You shouldn’t be alone, Y/N. You deserve to have someone to love you, someone to treasure you, someone to make you a priority, and someone to worship every luscious inch of you.”

“Steve, what are you trying to say?” Your heart was pounding so hard you could have sworn he could hear it. 

He didn’t answer, but that was because his mouth was on yours, nibbling at your lower lip , his hand resting on your stomach. You let loose the moan you’d been holding back, your mouth falling open, Steve’s tongue sliding in, kissing you like you’d never thought he would, kissing you like he’d only kissed you in your most secret dreams.

When you broke apart you could only stare at him, his cerulean eyes blown wide with lust, his chest rapidly rising and falling, his cheeks flushed. His hand had crept beneath your shirt, his fingers drawing circles on your stomach, sending electric tingles shooting through your nerve endings.

“What are you doing?” you whispered.

“What I’ve been wanting to do for a long time,” Steve replied. “Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no,” you stammered. “B-but, I don’t understand. Why me? I’m nothing. I’m no one.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed and his lips pursed in an angry scowl. “Don’t say that, Y/N. You’re important to a lot of people. Loved and cared for by a lot of people. By me. You’re my everything, Y/N. I want you to be my everything.”

A tear slipped down your cheek and you smiled. “You’re so dramatic,” you murmured, shaking your head.

Steve laughed and then he was kissing you again, kissing you until you couldn’t breathe properly. He grabbed the edge of the blanket and slipped beneath it, his body flush against yours, movie forgotten, the two of you completely engrossed in each other. When your head fell against the back of the couch, Steve took advantage, his lips roaming endlessly, seductively, over your neck. His hand slid down your waist and between your legs, his palm pressed to your aching core, gently rubbing, warmth building between your legs.

Your legs fell open, a salacious moan leaving you, and the fleeting thought that you were in the common room where anyone could walk in at any time popped into your head, but it disappeared as soon as Steve’s hand slipped under your pajama pants and into your underwear. He slowly traced the soft folds of skin, his finger slipping into the wet heat with a quiet sigh, just the tip of it pumping in and out.

Steve groaned against the side of your neck, another finger pushing inside of you, his thumb pressed to your clit, his arm sliding around your back and pulling you against him, his hard cock pressing into your back.

You squirmed, drawing a low gasp from Steve as you pushed your ass against him. He sucked at your neck, biting, licking, and kissing the bare skin where your shoulder met your neck, his fingers moving inside of you at a leisurely pace, teasing you, driving you nearly insane with need and want. You let his fingers explore you, touching and caressing every inch of your pussy until you were panting and writhing against him, nearly drowning in pleasure.

You closed your eyes, lost in what Steve was doing to you with his hand, moving with him as he slowly fingered you, his breath hot on your neck, his cock rubbing against your ass. As his movements became more vigorous, you grabbed his wrist, your nails digging into him as he used his fingers to fuck you, your hips bucking under his attentions, grinding against his hand as he rolled his hips against you.

“Come on, Y/N,” Steve whispered in your ear as he rutted against you, your bodies so close there wasn’t an inch of space between you. “Come on, doll, I want you to come for me, come all over me.” His fingers brushed across your g-spot and you groaned, pressing the blanket to your face to muffle the sound. He crooked his fingers, sliding them repeatedly over the sensitive nub of nerves, his palm pressing hard against your clit.

You felt the familiar tightening in the pit of your stomach, and then you were letting go, your vision going black, white noise filling your head as you came, every inch of your body shattering apart as the orgasm consumed you. Steve growled, his body tensing against you, clutching you tight against him.

You were both panting, hot and sweaty, your body limp in Steve’s arm. He kissed you, slow and easy, almost chaste compared to what he’d just done to you. He rose to his feet, your hand in his, pulling you up with him. You could barely stay on your feet, still overwhelmed by the feelings Steve had elicited.

“Come to my room,” he murmured, his arms around you. “Let me give you your birthday gift.”

“That wasn’t it?” you giggled.

“Oh, hell no,” Steve chuckled. “I’ve got more stuff planned.”

“But it’s not my birthday,” you mumbled, pointing at the clock on the wall. “Not anymore, not for the last three minutes.”

“Guess we’re going to have to extend the celebration,” Steve winked. “Come on, doll.” He pointed to the pillow and blanket now lying on the floor. “Bring those because you’re not going back to your room any time soon.”

“Yes, Captain,” you murmured, snatching the pillow and blanket from the floor, your cheeks burning, your heart pounding in anticipation.

Steve grabbed you and kissed you, hard. “You’re not spending another birthday alone. Ever. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Captain,” you replied as Steve dragged you from the room.

 


End file.
